Sweet Valentine
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Apa Hibari tau rencananya Gokudera, ya? Kali ini, Yamamoto juga ikut membuat coklat! Apa Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto berhasil membuat coklat yang baik dan benar? RnR please! Warning inside! Don't like, don't read! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titled : Sweet Valentine**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : ?59 (main) slight 6927**

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira, kok. Bukan pu****n****ya aku -_-**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, BL, CRACK!**

**Ket : "…" : bicara biasa****, ****'…' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 1 : Present For Him**

#Rumah Gokudera

Gokudera melihat kalender yang ada di dinding dapur. 'Sebentar lagi valentine, ya…' pikir Gokudera. 'Cih…artinya aku harus memberi dia hadiah…' Lalu, Gokudera melirik jam dinding. "Akh! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus berangkat!" seru Gokudera panik lalu cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tidak mau terlambat hari ini terlambat ke sekolah.

#Di sekolah

'Apa yang harus aku kasih? Apa dia mau nerima coklat?' pikir Gokudera sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "Gokudera-kun…" panggil Tsuna. Tapi Gokudera tidak menoleh kea arah Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun…" panggil Tsuna lagi. Yang dipanggil masih melihat ke luar jendela. "GOKUDERA-KUN!" panggil Tsuna dengan nada dikeraskan. "WUA!" Gokudera kaget sehingga ia jatuh kebelakang dari kursinya. "Aduh…" Gokudera mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Maaf! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Tsuna panik. "Tidak apa-apa, Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera lalu berdiri. "Ada masalah sampai kamu melamun terus?" tanya Tsuna. Gokudera terdiam. "Ada, Jyuudaime…" jawab Gokudera. Maka Gokudera menceritakan masalahnya.

"Oh, kamu mau memberi dia hadiah buat valentine nanti, ya." kata Tsuna. Gokudera mengangguk. "Kamu cari aja di toko hadiah." saran Tsuna. "Hah? Benar juga! Makasih, Jyuudaime! Aku pergi dulu!" seru Gokudera senang lalu menyambar tasnya yang ada di meja dan pergi keluar rumah. "Gokudera-kun! Kita masih ada pelajaran!" kata Tsuna. Lalu, ia menghela nafas. "Gokudera-kun repot ya jadi pacarnya 'dia'. Aku dan yang lain kaget ketika Gokudera-kun mengatakan kalau dia pacaran dengan 'dia'. Padahal hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat." kata Tsuna tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Aku juga harus memikirkan hadiah buat Mukuro-san!" kata Tsuna semangat.

#Di luar sekolah

Gokudera sedang mencari toko untuk membeli hadiah. "Aku ngasih apa ke dia?" tanya Gokudera bingung. "Aku tidak tau kesukaan dia." Gokudera menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala. "Tapi...aku harus berusaha mencari sampai dapat!" kata Gokudera. "HARUS DAPAT!" teriak Gokudera membuat orang-orang kaget. Lalu, ia berlari. Terus mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk kekasih tercinta. *dijitak Gokudera.

#Sementara itu...

"Aku merasa akan ada yang menarik..." kata seseorang. "Tapi apa?" tanya orang itu bingung. "Aku rasa si berisik itu yang mulai melakukan sesuatu." kata orang tersebut lalu tersenyum. "Gokudera Hayato...apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini! Aku peringatkan, ini CRACK PAIRING! Yang gak suka sama pasangan ini gak usah baca. Nah, untuk para readers, tebak siapa pacar Gokudera! XD Yang pasti bukan Yamamoto…*dikeroyok fans 8059. Klo ada tebakannya benar, mungkin di chapter depan pacar Gokudera dimunculin. Klo ada yang salah, harap maklum. Soalnya aku author baru di ff. Jadi…review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titled : Sweet Valentine**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : ?59 (main) slight 6927**

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira, kok. Kalau punya aku, ceritanya romance…**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, BL, CRACK!**** + OC**

**Ket : "…" : bicara biasa****, ****'…' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 2 : ****Cooking Teacher**

**Jawaban seme Gokudera terungkap disini! Apakah tebakan para readers benar? Kalau tebakan salah, nanti disumpel poison cooking Bianchi dan sconenya Arthur, lho! *Dibantai readers, apalagi bawa2x chara APH*Bercanda kok! Yang gak suka, ikuti saranku...don't like, don't read! Enjoy! Sorry buat yang gak suka!**

**#**Rumah Gokudera, malam hari

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukan!" teriak Gokudera sambil melempar tasnya ke kesal karena misinya menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk pacar tersayang *dibantai Gokudera gagal. THE MISSION IS FAILED! "Argh! Orang itu tidak bisa ditebak kesukaannya apa!" seru Gokudera lalu minum air putih. "Hah...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

#Pagi, di sekolah

"Gokudera-kun, apa sudah menemukan kado buat dia?" tanya Tsuna. Gokudera menggeleng pelan. "Belum Jyuudaime..." jawab Gokudera lesu. "Jyuudaime sendiri? Untuk kepala nanas itu?" Tsuna pun menggeleng. "Belum juga..." kata Tsuna sama lesunya dengan Gokudera 'Nasib-nasib jadi uke!' batin Gokudera+Tsuna yang entah kenapa bisa sama. "Hei!" sapa Fumika, salah satu teman sekelas mereka. "Hei juga, Fumika. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna. "Kalain bingung kan mau ngasih hadiah apa buat pacar di valentine nanti?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu. "Kok tau?" tanya Tsuna+Gokudera bersamaan. "Hehehe! Tau dong! Gini...bagaimana kalau kalian berdua belajar buat cokelat buatan sendiri di rumahku? Kan kalau ngasih hadiah itu paling tulus buatan sendiri!" kata Fumika. "HAH?" Fumika tersenyum. "Bahannya gak usah beli! Kan aku anak penjual coklat!" lanjut Fumika. 'Hmm...buat sendiri?' batin Gokudera. "Apa tidak merepotkan Fumika?" tanya Tsuna. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang membantu kalian!" kata Fumika yang dalam hati juga berkata 'Apalagi bantu uke! Kyaa!' *Perhatian : Fumika is fujoshi. "Baiklah. Aku mau. Gokudera-kun, kamu bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna menatap Gokudera. 'Kata cewek ini benar juga, paling tulus buatan sendiri...' batin Gokudera. "Karena Jyuudaime mau, aku juga mau." Kata Gokudera. "Baiklah! Nanti kita sama-sama ke rumahku sepulang sekolah! Bye!" kata Fumika melambaikan tangan. "Ya." jawab Tsuna+Gokudera bersamaan.

#Pulang sekolah

"Maaf, Fumika! Udah nunggu lama, ya?" tanya Tsuna cemas ke Fumika yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. "Gak kok. Ayo!" ajak Fumika semangat. "Heh, ayo cepat! Aku tidak suka lama-lama!" kata Gokudera kesal. "Iya, iya..." kata Fumika nyengir. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat mereka bertiga jalan bersama. "Mereka bertiga...mau kemana?" tanya orang itu bingung.

#Rumah Fumika

"Nah, gini nih cara lelehin coklatnya!" kata Fumika mempraktekkan cara melelehkan coklat dengan baik dan benar. "Oh.." gumam Tsuna. Gokudera hanya diam. "Sekarang, kalian coba." Kata Fumika. Gokudera dan Tsuna mencoba cara melelehkan coklat dengan cara Fumika tadi. "Wah, aku bisa, Fumika!" seru Tsuna senang. "Ini tidak sulit, ya?'' kata Gokudera sambil melihat lelehan coklat. "Bagus! Ah! Aku mau beli persediaan buah strawberry dulu, ya? Kalau kalian mau pakai isi terserah. Ada di kulkas! Lalu, kalau sudah selesai, masukkan kulkas! Aku pergi dulu, ya?" kata Fumika sambil mengambil dompetnya. "Ya. Hati-hati!" kata Tsuna. "Jangan lama-lama! Aku tidak suka menunggu!" kata Gokudera kesal. Fumika mengangguk lalu pergi keluar rumah. Tsuna membuka kulkas. "Isi apa, ya? Apa ini? Bentuknya menarik!" kata Tsuna sambil memegang sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam sebuah plastik. "Terserah Jyuudaime. Yang penting masih bisa dimakan." Kata Gokudera yang juga ikut-ikut ambil sesuatu tapi beda sama yang Tsuna ambil. "Tapi kalau Cuma 1 gak cukup, ya! Aku ambil ini deh untuk menambah rasa!" kata Tsuna mengambil botol yang...mencurigakan? "Ah! Jyuudaime benar! Aku juga ambil lagi" Maka, Gokudera dan Tsuna berburu bahan isi coklat di kulkas dapur Fumika...

#Tak lama...

"Maaf lama! Tadi ngantri dulu nih!" kata Fumika masuk dapur. "Tidak apa-apa, Fumika." kata Tsuna tersenyum. "Kami maklum kok!" kata Gokudera dengan wajah puas. Fumika bingung. "Kalian sepertinya senang banget? Pasti sudah selesai!" tebak Fumika. "Tentu! Coba coklat aku dan Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera (tapi seperti memerintah) ke Fumika. "Wai! Aku tidak sa..." belum kata-kata Fumika selesai, ia melihat 2 coklat besar mengerikan yang ada di piring. Coklat Tsuna : ada gurita, udang, ikan, cumi, dan ada bubuk pedas di luar cokelat. Coklat Gokudera : ada potongan semangka, kubis, wortel, tomat, dan campuran mayonaise dan kecap di luar coklat. "bar..." Fumika akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'Apa itu? I..itu coklat?" batin Fumika dengan muka horor. "Fumika, ayo dicoba." Kata Tsuna dengan puppy eyes. "Heh, mukamu kok seperti itu? Ayo dimakan!" kata Gokudera garang. 'Glek!' "I...iya..." kata Fumika terbata dengan nada terpaksa karena puppy eyesnya Tsuna dan muka garang Gokudera membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Maka...Fumika mengambil salah satu coklat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut 'Tuhan! Aku tidak mau mati muda!' batin Fumika ketakutan sebelum memakan coklat...

#Besoknya, di sekolah

Gokudera memasang muka kesal. Ia kesal dengan kejadian kemarin di rumah Fumika. Apa yang terjadi? Kita flashback sebentar.

#Flashback on!

"Fumika, Fumika! Kenapa kamu pingsan?" jerit Tsuna panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Fumika yang tepar akibat makan coklat. "Woi! Kok pingsan? Hei, bangun!" kata Gokudera marah. Lalu, mereka menunggu sampai Fumika sadar.

#Flashbak off!

"Cih! Dia nanti nyuruh ke rumahnya lagi! Emang kenapa? Kan aku sudah bisa? Haah..memang susah buat hadiah untuk dia!" kata Gokudera masih kesal. "Dia? Siapa itu, Gokudera Hayato?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Gokudera. DEG! Jantung Gokudera berdetak cepat mendengar suara orang itu. Mukanya memanas. Gokudera menoleh ke belakang. Ya, dialah pacar Gokudera...

Hibari Kyoya...

**TBC...**

**Sorry sekali lagi bagi gak suka pasangan ini (1859)! *Bungkuk-bunguk. Soalnya author lagi demen sama nih pairing saat lihat gambar-gambarnya di 1859 fansclub di ! Apalagi ada OC! Untuk Yamamoto, bakalan muncul sih...Cuma pasangan belum tau siapa! Ada yang berkenan menyarankan? OC disini adalah Fumika Chigekusa, teman sekelas Gokudera dan Tsuna. Dia itu fujoshi XD dan dia anak penjual coklat. Ciri-cirinya rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda dengan bando warna merah tua. Matanya warna hijau. *Bukan Sakura kok! Jadi...review please! Se you in next chapter or my other story (kalau mau tau lebih lanjut, lihat profileku).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titled : Sweet Valentine**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : ****18****59 (main) slight 6927**** and ?80**

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira, kok. Kalau punya aku, ceritanya romance…**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, BL, CRACK!**** + OC**

**Ket : "…" : bicara biasa****, ****'…' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 3 : Make Chocolate Again**

**Sudah pada tau kan pacarnya Gokudera? Sekarang, kita lihat lanjutannya ceritanya. Apa Hibari tau rencana Gokudera? Ayo, lanjut! Enjoy!**

"Dia? Siapa itu, Gokudera Hayato?" tanya Hibari. Ya, dialah pacar Gokudera. Gokudera tentu saja kaget melihat kemunculan Hibari yang entah darimana datangnya layaknya hantu. "Jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Hibari sambil memandang Gokudera dengan deathglare andalannya. "E...i..itu..." Gokudera bingung mau jawab apa. Lalu, muncul Tsuna. "Selamat pagi, Gokudera-kun. Hie! Hi..Hibari-san! Selamat pagi juga." Sapa Tsuna. "Hm. Gokudera Hayato, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau tidak, kamikorosu!" Kata Hibari. 'Mampus aku! Aku harus jawab apa?' batin Gokudera panik. Tsuna bingung. 'Emang ada apa sih?' batinnya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian datang Yamamoto. "Hei, Gokudera! Tsuna! Selamat pagi! Ah, ada Hibari! Selamat pagi juga!" sapa Yamamoto. "Yamamoto? Kamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Tsuna. "Hahaha! Iya, aku sudah sembuh! Ada apa nih, ngumpul-ngumpul?" 'Cih..Yakyuu Baka ini datang...Ah!' Tiba-tiba, ide muncul di otak Gokudera. "Oh, dia itu Yakyuu Baka ini! Katanya mau ada acara ngumpul-ngumpul di restoran sushi ayahnya! Jadi, setiap orang bawa hadiah!" kata Gokudera menunjuk ke Yamamoto. Yamamoto bingung. "Sudah dulu!" kata Gokudera sambil menyeret Tsuna dan Yamamoto pergi ke dalam kelas. Hibari curiga. "Sepertinya dia bohong..." kata Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun, sejak kapan mau ada acara ngumpul di restoran sushi Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna heran. "Benar juga. Aku tidak ada rencana acara ngumpul-ngumpul di restoran?" tanya Yamamoto yang sama herannya dengan Tsuna. "Aku berbohong. Aku takut nanti dia tau rencanaku membuat coklat untuknya kebongkar!" jawab Gokudera kesal. "? Buat coklat? Untuk apa?" tanya Yamamoto dengan polos tanpa keju+coklat. "3 hari lagi Valentine, Yakyuu Baka! Masa kamu tidak buat coklat untuk pacarmu itu?" tanya Gokudera yang kesalnya bertambah. "Oh..." Hening. 1..2..3..."AH! Iya juga! Bentar lagi Valentine!" kata Yamamoto menepuk jidatnya. GUBRAK! 'Dia ini...' batin Gokudera dan Tsuna geleng-geleng kepala. "Hahaha! Aku lupa lho! Apa kalian sudah?" Tsuna menghela nafas. "Itu dia, Yamamoto. Aku dan Gokudera belajar membuat coklat di rumah Fumika kemarin..nanti kami disuruh lagi kesana karena hasil coklat kami kemarin kurang." 'Cewek itu bohong, Jyuudaime! Jujur, dia mau bilang coklat kita berdua tidak enak!' umpat Gokudera. "Boleh aku ikut juga, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto. "Sepertinya sih boleh." Kata Tsuna.

#Rumah Fumika

"Lho? Yamamoto? Kamu juga mau buat coklat?" tanya Fumika bingung. "Ya, Fumika-chan. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. 'Ukh...Tuhan! Aku tidak tahan melihat senyumnya!" batin Fumika. "Aku tidak keberatan, kok." Kata Fumika. "Ayo, kita mulai..."

"Hei, apa ini boleh untuk isian coklat?" tanya Gokudera yang menunjukkan...terong belanda pada Fumika. "Gokudera, jangan! Lebih baik pakai saja kacang-kacangan, buah kering, atau biskuit yang dihancurkan!" kata Fumika panik sambil menyambar terong belanda itu dari Gokudera. 'Kalau kayak kemarin, nanti aku disuruh coba langsung is death aku!' batin Fumika. "Oh.." gumam Gokudera sambil mencari isi coklat yang lain di kulkas."Kalau ini, bagaimana?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan sekantung cornflakes ke Fumika."Wah, kau pintar, Yamamoto! Itu bisa, kok. Kamu hancurkan ya. Jangan dimasukkan utuh." Kata Fumika.

"Selesai!" kata Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto bersamaan. "Aku coba dulu ya. Mulai dari punya Tsuna." kata Fumika mengambil sedikit coklat Tsuna. "Enak, Tsuna! Kau pintar mencampurkan kacang almond dengan ceri kering!" puji Fumika kagum. "Mukuro pasti senang!" Tsuna hanya tersenyum dengan muka bersemu merah. "Lalu punya Yamamoto..." Fumika mencoba sedikit coklat Yamamoto. "Enak juga." Kata Fumika tersenyum. "Kau menghancurkan cornflakesnya dengan baik." Fumika menatap coklat Gokudera. Lalu memakannya sedikit. Fumika terdiam. "Gimana?" tanya Gokudera. "I..ini enak sekali, Gokudera! Kau mencampurkan kacang mente dengan karamel! Perpaduan yang cocok! Aku salut!" puji Fumika. Gokudera menatap Fumika dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Be..benarkah?" tanya Gokudera senang. Fumika mengangguk. "Sungguh!" Gokudera tersenyum senang. Akhirnya...ia berhasil mmbuat coklat yang enak, saudara-saudara! "Boleh aku minta lagi?" tanya Fumika. Gokudera mendengus. "Enak saja! Buat saja sendiri!"

#Di Rumah Gokudera, malam hari

"Akhirnya, jadi juga." kata Gokudera berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap kotak berwarna putih berpita merah yang isinya coklat buatannya. "Yang paling susah, cara mengasihnya. Apa dia akan suka, ya?" Gokudera menaruh kotak itu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku harap iya..." kata Gokudera lalu tidur dengan damai.

#Di Rumah Hibari

"Gokudera Hayato itu kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya dariku?" kata Hibari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Akan aku balas nanti." kata Hibari tersenyum licik dengan aura hitamnya. Tak lama, ia dapat ide. "Aku dapat ide. Tapi kapan akan kulaksanakan?" kata Hibari yang makin lama aura hitamnya makin besar...Apa yang akan Hibari lakukan?

**Sepertinya chapter ini pendek banget, ya? -_- Maklum saja otak author jadi agak error. Ada yang tau siapa pacar Yamamoto? **** Atau ada yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari terhadap Gokudera? Hahaha! Pokoknya, lihat saja di chapter depan karena chapter depan chapter terakhir! Jangan tikam author karena pacarnya Yamamoto itu...RAHASIA! Jadi, review please!**


End file.
